


To take it

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: Sho took drunk Jun home because Jun wanted to discuss something. They end up doing other things.





	To take it

**Author's Note:**

> HAI DOMO. It feels like I haven't posted a fic in forever LMAO. This is PWP, my usual specialty, the Mildly Dubious Consent tag is because they're both drunk. That is all.

Sho fumbles as he tries to get his apartment key off his pocket. He chuckles, he must have been so drunk that he can’t take his key out of his pocket properly. He inserts his key to the door when he _finally_ reaches for the correct thing, and pushes the door open.

“I didn’t really clean up before I left today,” he says over his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Sho struts inside after taking off his shoes and telling Jun to close the door behind him. He drops his bag on the coffee table in his living room and sits on the sofa in front of it.

Jun chuckles behind him before dropping himself to the sofa next to him. “You really didn’t clean up,” he affirms, looking around with amusement.

Had he not been drunk, he would have scold Sho so hard for leaving his house in such a state; his work desk is messy, pieces of paper are lying abandoned on the floor, his clean clothes are stacked on the chair behind the desk, the morning paper he left on the dining table albeit folded cleanly. Sho is not a slob, but Jun once got annoyed when he saw Sho’s books sitting on the table and not on the bookshelves.

“You only told me that you wanted to stop by when we finished work today. If I had known earlier, I’d at least put away that morning paper,” Sho teases.

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t make an appointment one month earlier like everyone else does,” Jun replies in equally mocking tone. His eyes glint playfully and Sho has to admit that it is refreshing to see Jun in such state. They don’t go drinking together a lot so it’s rare for them to be drunk together like this. When they do, it would mostly be work-related occasion so there would be Ohno, Aiba, and Nino to share this with. Right now, though, Sho is alone with Jun so this playful, tipsy Matsujun is only for his eyes to see.

Sho shakes his head at that thought. It’s funny how being drunk can make him feel possessive about Jun. He stands up and goes to the kitchen to get something to drink. He needs to sober up a little. Jun said he wants to discuss something work related anyway. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water is fine,” Jun replies from the living room.

Sho takes two bottles of water from his fridge and closes the fridge. When he walks back to the living room, Jun is stretching himself on the sofa. His neck is stretched in a way that made Sho’s heart beats faster. Sometimes he doesn’t get how Jun can be so oblivious when it comes to how he looks.

Sho doesn’t realize that he’s staring at Jun’s neck until Jun looks at him with a question on his face. Sho smiles at that and sits on the sofa beside Jun, handing Jun one of the bottles. He then opens his bottle and drinks up, hoping that the water would somehow help him in putting him back to his right mind.

“So, what is that? You said you want to discuss something,” Sho looks to his left to ask Jun, but again, he’s presented with the sight of Jun’s neck stretched out, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drinks. Sho quickly looks away, but then he realizes how stupid it is for doing that because of course Jun would notice it.

“Sho-san,” Jun says after a moment of silence. Sho turns his head to Jun’s direction again, at least now he’s looking at Jun’s face. Not like Jun’s face is less distracting than his neck… Sho slaps himself mentally and curses the stupid vodka dare he did at the bar before.

“Do you think I’m too serious?” Jun asks, breaking Sho’s train of thought.

“Eh?”

Jun sighs. He puts down his bottle of water on the table and leans back on the sofa. He turns his face to look at Sho seriously, “Do you think I work too hard? Do you think I push people too much?”

When Jun said that he wanted to discuss something about work, Sho thought it would be something related to their next album. Or some wild, crazy ideas about their next concert that Jun needs to run through Sho first before he actually tells the production team about it. Or probably some rant about the costume department not being able to find anything suitable to their concept. He certainly didn’t expect Jun to actually ask about… himself.

“Where does this come from?” Sho replies. He really wants to know about that, because he doesn’t think Jun to be someone who would care about this kind of thing.

“I’m just,” Jun runs a hand through his hair. “Sometimes people would throw me this look when I ask to confirm something I don’t understand or to rehearse one line I’m not sure about.”

“The people from the drama production?”

Jun closes his eyes and lifts his eyebrows. “Obviously. The SP one.”

Sho smiles. “I don’t know why you ask. You already know what I think about it.”

“It’s alright, I need to say what I have in mind if it’s the best thing for everyone, blah blah, yeah I get that,” Jun scrunches his nose. “But it’s annoying sometimes. To have people looking at you like you’re an insect that they need to get rid of.”

Sho can’t help but snort when Jun mentioned insect. Both of them know that it was the term Sho used to describe him a long time ago and that it used to annoy Jun so much. “You’re completely fine, Jun. You did what you have to do, it’s the right thing to do.”

“Is it really?”

Sho watches as Jun’s expression shifts. Sho can’t explain it, but Jun actually looks… sad? He doesn’t show this face often, and, if Sho allows himself to be selfish, he doesn’t ever want Jun to show this face to anybody else. He wants Jun to show this face only to him, and to only allow him to give the comfort he needs.

If Sho is a little bit more sober, he wouldn’t dare to do it. But Jun is as drunk as he is if he allows himself to open up this much to Sho, and probably this is what they need.

It feels too long when Sho leans closer to Jun, like everything is suddenly in slow motion. Sho can count Jun’s eyelashes as he gets closer, can see Jun’s eyes flutter close before he closes his eyes.

Then Sho can feel Jun’s lips meeting his own, soft and warm and tingling all his senses. Sho presses his lips tentatively before pulling himself back. When he opens his eyes, Jun is looking at him with an expression he has never seen before.

“Sho.”

Hearing his name, only his name with nothing else attached to it, turns a switch inside Sho’s brain. When he leans back to kiss Jun this time, he doesn’t do it tentatively. He nibbles Jun’s bottom lip as he lifts his hand to hold Jun’s face. Then he pulls a little and kisses the beauty marks on and around Jun’s lips. He has always wanted to do that.

It makes Jun moan and the next thing Sho knows is Jun’s hands are on his face, holding him in place as they kiss. Jun parts his mouth open, inviting Sho in. Sho takes his chance, moving his tongue to meet Jun’s, savoring what Jun has offered him.

If Sho had known that they only need to get tipsy to actually being able to kiss like this, he would have done it much sooner. He can’t even recall how long he has wondered how it would feel to kiss Jun like this. All he knows is, right now, there are no other things he wants to do but to taste Jun because they might forget it when tomorrow comes.

That revelation made Sho pulls away abruptly, earning himself a startled look from Jun.

“Jun, we can’t do this. We’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Jun replies. “Not that drunk that I’ll forget this tomorrow,” Jun adds quickly before Sho can explain his objection.

“But I still don’t think we should—”

“Sho-san, I wanted this. I want this. I have always wanted to. I just wasn’t sure if you want it too and I already run out of ways to find out,” Jun uses his hands to pull Sho’s face closer, their lips so close that Sho can feel Jun’s words on his lips. “I’m desperate. I wouldn’t have tried to look like this in front of you otherwise.”

Sho can’t reply to that. Having Jun so close telling him the things he wants to hear the most makes him not able to process anything. Besides, his brain is almost practically swimming in alcohol anyway.

“So just kiss me,” Jun says when Sho keeps quiet. “Kiss me and don’t stop unless you can’t anymore.”

Then suddenly, it feels as if the air is sucked out of Sho’s lungs when Jun kisses him again. He kisses Sho hard, a far cry from the languid kiss they shared before. Sho opens his mouth when Jun prods with his tongue, and he moans when Jun’s tongue explores inside his mouth. 

Jun’s hands are still cupping his face, holding him in place. Sho feels like something is burning in the pit of his stomach. His skin gets too sensitive that his movement against the fabric of his clothes feels stinging. He runs his hands under Jun’s shirt, trying to feel Jun’s skin with his hands.

When they pull apart the next time, it’s to pull Jun’s shirt over his head. Sho was going to toss it aside carelessly but then Jun grips his wrist.

“Sorry,” Sho mumbles before folding Jun’s shirt as neat as he can before putting it down on the table.

Jun pats his thigh as an invitation after Sho’s done handling Jun’s shirt, and Sho is just too eager to follow. He props himself on Jun’s thigh, his knees on the sofa, locking Jun in place. He takes off his own shirt and tosses it off on the floor.

“Classy,” Jun comments.

“Shut up,” Sho says, before actually shutting Jun up with his lips. With their shirts off, Sho can freely run his hands on Jun’s skin. He pinches a nipple, making Jun throw his head back, and Sho takes the chance to plant kisses on Jun’s neck, although he’s careful to not leave any marks.

Jun’s neck vibrates under Sho’s kiss, apparently, Jun is laughing. His hands are now on Sho’s back, moving downwards. “You love my neck, don’t you? I saw the way you looked at me before.”

Sho doesn’t answer, instead, he plants some more kisses and bites lightly on the spot under Jun’s ear, where people won’t be able to see it even if he leaves marks. To his surprise, Jun lets out a growl. Suddenly, Jun’s hands are back on Sho’s face, Jun’s tongue is inside Sho’s mouth again. Sho doesn’t complain about it, instead, he moves his hands to the side of Jun’s neck and runs his thumbs on the spot below Jun’s ear. Jun moans as he kisses Sho harder, and Sho feels so proud of himself for doing the right thing.

When they pull apart, both panting, Jun’s pupils are dilated, his eyes completely black. Sho can feel Jun getting hard, and honestly, just looking at this sight of Jun makes Sho hard too.

“Do you want to do it?” Sho asks while lowering his crotch to brush slightly against Jun’s. Jun looking like lust is going to overcome him makes Sho feel bold. He has this effect on Jun, and he only finds out now.

Instead of replying, Jun growls and move his hands to Sho’s ass. He squeezes as he pulls Sho closer, their crotches pressing together, their chest flat against each other. Jun moves his head to Sho’s neck, licking long line on the side up to Sho’s earlobe.

“Don’t be so cocky, Sakurai,” Jun breathes on Sho’s ear as he squeezes Sho’s ass hard. A shiver runs over Sho’s spine involuntarily, and he moans at the sensation.

Then Jun’s mouth is on Sho’s again, while his hands still squeezing Sho’s ass possessively. With their bodies pressed so close to each other like that, Sho can’t help it. He starts moving up and down on Jun, seeking for more friction on his hard but still clothed cock. Jun’s hands on his ass feel like encouragement as he humps Jun faster.

It was a complete surprise for Sho when suddenly, with what feels like a great strength, Jun flips their position and now Sho is sitting on the sofa while Jun pulls away from him. Sho whines at the sudden loss of contact and Jun laughs at that.

Sho’s disappointment doesn’t stay, tho, because a moment later, Jun is kneeling in front of him. Jun holds the button of Sho’s jeans and looks at Sho, silently asking a question. Sho nods quickly at that, not wanting Jun to change his mind before he can answer. Jun smirks at Sho’s obviously eager reaction. He pops the buttons of Sho’s jeans open and pulls down the zipper, then he pulls Sho’s jeans down together with his boxers. Sho has to lift his hips to let Jun pull it all the way down.

The last piece of clothing off, Sho is now sitting on the sofa completely naked. Jun pulls Sho’s thigh farther apart, hands kneading on Sho’s inner thighs like he deliberately avoids where Sho wants him to touch the most. Jun’s hands move closer to Sho’s crotch, still kneading the skin of Sho’s thighs, making Sho’s breathing labored with the anticipation.

Instead of Jun’s hand being on his cock, Sho feels a height on his thigh. When he looks down, Jun is looking at him with big eyes and slightly pouty lips. “What’s wrong, Sho-san? You sound like you’re having a hard time there.”

Sho can’t even stop himself. He blurts out “Jun, please,” before he realizes the weight of his words.

Jun raises an eyebrow at that. “Please what, Sho-kun?”

“Jun, I need—” Jun blows air to Sho’s cock and Sho shivers at the warm air hitting on his cock.

“Yes, what do you need?”

“Jun— your mouth— please—”

Sho doesn’t get to finish his sentence because suddenly Jun is licking his shaft. Demure, kittenish lick that isn’t even close to what Sho needs. When Sho looks down, Jun is looking at him. Their eyes meet, and Jun keeps his eyes locked on Sho’s as he takes the head of Sho’s cock inside his mouth. The sight is so hot that Sho might come right then and there if it’s not for Jun’s fingers circling the base of his cock; Sho didn’t even notice that Jun put his fingers there.

Still keeping his eyes at Sho, Jun starts to descend, taking more of Sho’s cock inside his mouth. Sho has to hold on the cushion to prevent himself from fucking Jun’s warm and inviting mouth. But when Jun starts moving up and down, Sho can’t hold himself anymore. He moans as he puts a hand on Jun’s hair and starts moving his hips to fuck Jun’s mouth.

Jun still has his fingers circling the base of Sho’s cock, and in his frantic haze, he can feel Jun sneaks his other hand to his balls, down to his perineum, caressing his inner thigh, and finally on his ass. Jun gives a firm squeeze, his palm against the skin of Sho’s ass cheek, at the same time as he sucks on Sho’s cock while still moving up and down. Sho moans hard at that, and it makes Jun pull away.

“You okay?” he asks, smirking, while moving the hand he has on Sho’s cock over the shaft but not giving the pressure that Sho’s cock needs.

Sho can only reply by breathing out Jun’s name, his mind is filled with his need to come.

“Say, Sho-san,” Jun slows down his hand’s movement on Sho’s cock, his other hand is now fumbling with Sho’s balls. “What would you say if I tell you that I want you to fuck your ass?”

Sho already feels so heady from the alcohol and how things are progressing so fast, so the imagination of Jun being inside him drives him even deeper into his desire that he moans so hard.

Jun chuckles, then he says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Then Jun unhands Sho completely, which results in Sho whining over the loss.

“Calm down, I’m just taking what we need,” Jun replies while getting some things from his bag. When he returns, he brings out a bottle of lube and a condom. Sho’s eyes widen. Does Jun bring those things everywhere?

Jun seems to be able to read his face because then he replies, “You know I always plan ahead for every possible outcome. Should we take this to the bedroom?”

Sho is impatient, he’s already so far gone when Jun pulled apart from him, so he refuses. Instead, he thinks of a little payback for what Jun has done to him. “No. Give me the lube and take off your pants. And put the condom on.”

Jun raised an eyebrow. “Bossy, Sakurai-san,” he chuckles. “Feeling in control now that I’ve unhanded you, huh?” But he does as Sho asks anyway.

Sho takes the bottle of lube and scoot on the sofa to lie down. He squirts some lube on his finger, then moves his finger down to press around the ring of muscle. It has been a while for him and he wants to do this at his own pace, might as well putting a show for Jun to see.

When he feels relaxed enough, Sho starts to push his finger in. He moves it around slowly until he’s loose enough to push his finger deeper.

Jun has finished stripping off his pants and is now standing on the side of the sofa, watching as Sho prepares himself. Sho has pushed his first finger in up to the knuckle, and he starts pushing a second finger in now. With two fingers in, Sho tries to brush his prostate, and when he reaches it, he can’t suppress a moan, closing his eyes as the stimulation feels so good to him.

Suddenly, a third finger joins in his hole, and Sho’s eyes snap open. Jun apparently decides that he can’t just watch Sho preparing himself, he needs to participate. Sho focuses on scissoring now while Jun moves his finger to reach Sho’s prostate. Then one finger turns to two, and Sho feels so full yet not enough.

“Jun, I’m—” Sho can’t finish his words because Jun brushes his two fingers on Sho’s prostate and upping the speed like he wants to make Sho come just like that.

“You’re ready now?” Jun smirks. “I can see that.”

“No, stop, I—” Sho extracts his fingers out, wincing a bit at the loss, and hold Jun’s wrist to stop his hand from moving. “Let me ride you. I want to ride you.”

Jun’s eyes get bigger as the reaction that Sho is worried that his eyeballs are going to come out. He pulls his fingers out anyway, and Sho gets up to give Jun space to sit down on the sofa.

“Sit there, Jun.”

Jun’s eyes are so dark and he looks so aroused. He sits down quickly and practically hauls Sho onto his lap, the tip of his cock poking on Sho’s ass. Sho laughs internally, apparently, it’s not just him who’s being impatient.

Sho shifts on Jun’s lap to get the tip of Jun’s cock inside his hole, and then he starts descending slowly. Jun hisses at that, “Shit, Sho.”

Sho only smiles at that as he keeps going lower until his ass is touching Jun’s balls. He stops for a moment, adjusting for the fullness inside him that is Jun’s cock. He looks at Jun’s face. Locking his eyes with Jun, Sho squeezes Jun’s cock inside him. He notices Jun’s eyes going even darker before Jun pulls him by the neck and kisses him hard. Sho opens his mouth to let Jun in as he starts moving on top of Jun.

It feels amazing for Sho and almost too much, Jun’s cock inside him, brushing on his prostate with every movement, Jun’s tongue inside his mouth, his cock trapped between their bodies, getting the friction he needs, Jun’s hands kneading on his ass cheeks. Their movement turns frantic after a moment, both chasing over their orgasms.

The sound they’re making is so obscene, Sho’s hole squelching as Jun fucks him, Sho’s ass skin slapping Jun’s balls, the moan and groan that get lost into each other’s mouth.

Sho can feel that he’s close, so close, and the only thing he can do is to moan to Jun’s mouth as they keep moving. Jun retaliates by biting on his tongue, his hips moving to fuck Sho harder. Then Sho tips over the edge, his whole body shuddering as he comes between them, dirtying their chests and stomachs. Jun is coming too, his cock pulsing inside Sho’s ass. White flashes over Sho’s eyes as this is the most powerful orgasm he has for a while. They keep moving for a moment, riding out their orgasms.

When Sho finally comes down from his high, he hears Jun complaining about how sticky he feels and that he should have told Sho to wear a condom too if he knew that Sho would come this much. Sho kisses Jun in apologize.

“Should we move it to the bedroom?” Jun asks again.

“Isn’t it too late now?” Sho laughs.

“We can cuddle,” Jun replies, looking at Sho with his big, innocent eyes. “You’ll let me stay the night, won’t you?”

Sho gives him a peck. “Of course I’ll let you.”

Jun smiles, and he leans in to kiss Sho. They’re back to kissing languidly since they’re no longer in rush now.

Of course it’s Jun who pulls back after that and complain again about the stickiness of their state. Sho laughs, but this time he actually gets down from Jun’s lap to get a wet towel to clean themselves up. Jun takes off his condom quickly and he ties the end before giving it to Sho to dispose it. Sho shakes his head in disbelief but takes it anyway.

Quietly, Sho feels thankful to whoever first dared him to drink those glasses of vodka juice. He wouldn’t have been this drunk if not for that. He’s still not sure that this thing with Jun can be something more permanent, but at least this can be a start.

If anything goes downhill after this, at least Sho no longer has to imagine how it feels to kiss Jun.


End file.
